Andros
Creation After Black Ion 1.2 was stopped, Andros was created to introduce into Black Ion 1.5 as the main antagonist of the series. He was to be the hardest obstacle to overcome by the antagonists and with that, was given a god like outlook. Appearance Andros is a tall individual at 6'6" high. He appears as a muscular young man with spiked blond hair with two longer bangs coming down from both sides of his face. He also has to marks coming down from his eyes and an additional mark from the bottom of his lower lip to the bottom of his chin. Andros bears ice cold blue eyes and small trinkets of jewelery (such as small earrings and facial piercings). Andros wears a tattered pair of blue and red Hakama held up with a rope belt along with no shirt. He bears various line tattoos down his arms and sides. He also wears metal shackles the length of his wrist to just below his elbow with chains connected from them. He wears similar shackles on his ankles with broken chains connected to them. Personality Andros is a very sadistic and merciless individual. He does not smile or even smirk. He looks down on all life and and sees the people of earth as garbage ruining its atmosphere. Background Long ago before the rise of civilization, there was a man worshiped as a god. He killed as he saw fit and basically enslaved the human race. That man was Andros. He was a god to the early civilizations but his reign was cut down by a few priests that developed the use of their sol. The priests forcefully bound Andros to his tomb miles below the earth's surface. His power was contained in 3 spherical objects later called The Black Ion. Andros lay dormant until the spheres in the shrine above his where taken by the Grand Councilman, Laurense Gaudomine in 3278 AD, the starting point of Black Ion: Darkness Within. This event has lead to Andros's slow awakening causing strange weather and awakening various entities at and around the shrine site. Powers & Abilities Andros is a very deadly enemy to be faced with. His power is immense as it is powerful. He can create huge gorges using his earth sol, great tidal waves using his water sol and great firestorms with his fire sol. He is a versatile warrior adapting to whatever comes his way. Speed: Andros is extremely adapt in using his Sol to boost speed 100x that of the most skilled person in world. He is able to almost appear as if he violently blur away as he moves from one point to another. He is able to travel long distances in the blink of an eye. Master Martial Artist: When Andros does find an opponent he deems worthy to fight him hand-to-hand, he uses a very efficient and deadly style of martial art that he created long ago. Though he hasn't named the style, it has a vague resemblence of Hakkyokuken with a hint of Wushu. Large Sol Capacity: Andros's power seems close to infinite. Though he is capible of using most forms of Sol, he commonly uses Dark Sol. Analytcal: Andros has the uncanny ability to breakdown an opponent and determine their attack pattern and capabilities. Dead Space: Using his power, Andros is able to create a set area of space that at his will, he is able to stop life, killing it instantly (this technique can be cancelled out by significant opposition of power).